


PWP合集

by SellingNewspapers



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Season/Series 13, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Top Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellingNewspapers/pseuds/SellingNewspapers
Summary: 决定把以后的PWP都集中放在这一个帖子里，不再一篇一篇单独开贴，每一篇之前会写清配对和需要预警的tag。1、《Happy Birthday To Dean》，DS2、《Everything Everything》，DS3、《One Birthday, Three Orgasms》，DS4、《Magic Fingers》，JAJP





	1. 【DS】Happy Birthday To Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 祝Dean 39岁生日快乐！

Title：Happy Birthday To Dean

CP：Dean/Sam

Rating：NC-17

Summary：Dean的39岁生日。

 

      早晨7点，Sam的闹钟准时响起，Sam半睁着眼睛摸到手机摁掉闹钟，迷蒙中看到屏幕上显示的日期：1月24日。

      今天是Dean三十九岁的生日。

      Sam清醒了过来，穿上衣服走出去，经过Dean的卧室，门虚掩着，Sam轻轻推开门看到Dean还在熟睡，Sam蹑手蹑脚地走进去拿起Dean放在床头柜上的手机悄悄替他关掉了7点半的闹钟。

      等到Dean醒来时，手机上的时间已经是九点钟了，他只当是在异世界奔波了两天太累而睡过了头，洗漱过来到大厅时Sam正坐在桌边在电脑上查资料。

      “你醒了？”Sam用手指了下桌子对面上的汉堡，“给你买好了早餐。”

      “我的闹钟好像没有响，也可能是我睡得太死了，在异世界跑了两天真够折腾人的。”Dean摸着脸一副还没有完全清醒的样子。

      “是我把你的闹钟关了。”

      “嗯？”Dean一脸疑惑，“为什么？”

      “今天是你的生日啊，想让你多睡一会儿。”被Sam提起来，Dean才想起原来今天是24号，从小家庭环境的因素让他们两个长大后对于生日都不热衷，好几次他们都在猎魔烧尸体中度过，偶尔有人想起来了不过也就是多买几瓶啤酒的事。至于礼物，如果方便的话Dean会买两本亚洲大胸美女给Sam，而Sam会帮他把Impala的油箱加满。

      Dean开心地拿起桌上的鸡肉汉堡说：“至少我不用在那个异世界度过我的生日了。”Sam看着Dean咬下第一口后笑着问他：“尝起来像蜥蜴吗？”

      “不，Sam。它是鸡肉汉堡，尝起来像鸡肉。”说完两个人看着彼此不约而同地笑出了声。

      “怎么样？”

      Sam摇摇头，说：“还是不知道该怎么找到妈妈和Jack，看到有一个可能归我们管的案子，我已经打电话让别人去处理了。我觉得我们在过去的这几天经历之后确实需要休息一下，而且今天是你生日，放一天假吧。”

      Dean耸耸肩说：“我没意见啊。那你有什么打算？”

      Sam从旁边的袋子里拿出两盒光盘，“早晨出去买的，之前在Netflix看了预告一直想看但也没时间看，你说怎样？”

      Dean念出了它的名字：“Stranger Things？好啊，看看到底是他们更奇怪还是我们的生活更奇怪。”

 

      Dean真的不想附和Sam说喜欢的，可是看了几集之后他也被迷住了，要不是Sam的肚子突然叫了起来，两个人恐怕是连午饭也要忘了。Dean一边往碗里倒燕麦片一边说：“我不得不说那几个小屁孩还是挺厉害的，不过电视还是电视，现实中哪有那样又聪明又勇敢的小孩儿。”

      “你就是啊。”Sam停下给面包抹果酱的动作，抬头看着他的哥哥说：“你四岁多就抱着我从着火的房子里跑了出来，从我记事起你就一直在身边照顾我，在我摔伤的时候一边训我走路不小心一边给我擦伤口。在我22岁的时候依然是你冲进房子把我从火里拉了出来。现实生活中是有那样聪明又勇敢的小孩儿的Dean，至少从我出生起就有一个一直陪在我身边。”

      Dean不知道该做什么回答，说煽情话可从来不是他们家的强项，而Sam也知道，所以也并没有期待他回答些什么。Sam把抹好果酱的面包递给他说：“拿到床上去吧？我们边看边吃。”今天确实是他的生日啊，从来都不让他在床上吃东西的今天竟然邀请他上自己的床吃东西？这种时候他当然不需要多嘴再问，立刻接受Sam的要求就好。

      两个人喝着啤酒看着电视一直到晚上十点多Sam终于有点困了，Sam伸了个懒腰说：“剩下的明天再看吧？”Dean点头答应着，Sam指指床头柜上的空啤酒瓶和盘子，“我去洗澡，你最好在我出来前把这里收拾干净。”

      “嘿！今天是我生日哎，家务活不应该你主动承包吗？”

      “我已经让你在我的床上吃东西了，别得寸进尺。”Dean看着他弟弟哈哈大笑。

      Sam洗完澡回来时发现垃圾都扔掉了，被他们坐皱的床单也被拉平整了，不过Dean还待在他的房间里，准确地说是还坐在他的床上。

      “你怎么还在这儿？”

      “满足我一个生日愿望吧，我们好久都没有睡在一张床上了。”Dean说得没错，从几个月前和妈妈、Crowley一起去找Castiel开始，他们就没有再一起睡过了。起初因为有Jack在不方便，而后来他们俩对Jack态度的不同和对妈妈一事又让他们吵了一架。

      Sam关上门说，“好啊。”Dean开心地给他拉开被子让他躺进来。

 

      Sam睡前都会习惯性地在手机上再查一遍自己的邮箱和语音留言，看有没有错过重要事情，Sam平躺在床上认真地看着手机，感到Dean往他跟前挪了挪，他没有在意，直到突然出现他小腹上的手。Sam转过脸看着Dean，Dean见他没有阻止就抬起身体吻住了Sam的嘴唇，那只手也同时伸进了他的短裤。Sam摸索着把手机放到床头柜上，手揽住Dean的脖子开始回吻他，Sam的嘴巴还是刚刷过牙的薄荷香味，而Dean还是残留的啤酒味，不过Sam并不在意，他张开嘴让Dean的舌头滑进来，几个月没碰过彼此，两个人的欲望在这样的亲吻下快速升了起来。

      Dean的手迫不及待地脱掉了Sam的短裤，两个人停止了亲吻，快速地脱掉了各自剩下的所有衣服，直至完全赤裸后，Dean整个人贴在了Sam的身上，含住他的一只乳头轻轻地咬，他知道Sam喜欢这个，他们做过了很多次，他知道每一个能让Sam兴奋起来的点。Sam下意识地拱起身子发出了今晚的第一声呻吟，Dean满意地转移到另一只乳头重复刚才的所有技巧，他的手也没闲着一直在慢慢撸动着Sam的阴茎。

      直到Sam呻吟着叫他停，Dean才停止舔弄他的乳头。过去两天在异世界就吃了几片叶子，Dean顺着他的肚子吻下来觉得Sam好像又瘦了点，本来就没有什么肉的肚子变得更平了。他没有让他的思绪打断自己的动作，分开Sam的双腿趴在中间张口含住了Sam的阴茎，慢慢吞吐了几下之后他开始用上舌头，舌头舔遍整个柱身后又绕上来用舌尖戳刺马眼，Sam曲起双腿不断地呻吟。Dean抬起Sam的双腿让他自己抓着，Dean真是爱极了他弟弟良好的柔韧性，那么高的个子居然可以被折成这个样子。Dean的舌头舔过Sam的会阴，他掰开Sam的臀瓣又舔了下他的小穴。

      如果说除了Dean的老二之外，还要Sam选一个Dean身上他最爱的部位，那就是舌头了，不知道是天生的还是从那么多女人身上练出来的，总之每次Dean一用舌头舔他后面，他整个身体就会瘫软，就像现在这样。Dean用口水润湿他的穴口，舌头一次又一次舔过那个紧致的小穴，时不时地还用舌尖戳弄穴口，发出下流的声音。Sam抱着自己高高抬起的双腿，这个姿势要多淫荡有多淫荡，他感觉到自己的身体都因为Dean的舌头而微微颤抖。在Sam觉得自己快要死掉的时候，Dean的手指随着他的舌头伸了进来，他发出了一声长长的呻吟，Dean抬起头问他：“你还好吧？”

      “嗯。”Sam点点头，但Dean还是起身从抽屉里拿出了润滑剂，抹上润滑剂之后一次性伸进了两根手指，Dean爬上来要亲他，却被Sam皱着眉头推开了。Dean翻着白眼转移阵地亲吻Sam的脖子和锁骨。从第一次Sam就有这个愚蠢的规定，在Dean舔过他后面之后不许再亲他，一开始Dean还跟他争论，觉得这个规定太不公平了，他自己都没有嫌弃把舌头伸进另一个人的屁股里，可是无论他怎么说Sam都不依，最后他也只好放弃再和他争辩了。

      “Dean……”Sam的屁股里已经容纳了Dean的三根手指，Dean终于抽了出来，Sam喘着气笑着说：“我还以为今天是我生日呢。”

      “我在享受我的生日礼物啊。”Sam翻身把Dean推倒在床上说：“现在才正开始让你享受呢。”Sam跨坐在Dean的大腿上，把润滑剂抹在他早就硬挺的阴茎上扶着它对准自己的穴口慢慢坐了下去。

      “不用安全套？”

      Sam摇摇头：“不用安全套，今天让你射在里面。”

      “操！”Dean倒吸一口气，说：“祝我生日快乐！”虽然知道彼此都是干净的，但Sam因为嫌清理麻烦又不卫生，所以很少让他不带套子，更别提射进去了。

      Sam借助Dean的手，抓住他在Dean的阴茎上慢慢地操着自己，没有安全套的阻隔，Dean直接被Sam温热的内壁紧紧包裹着，那种感觉真是无法言喻的美妙。没几分钟Sam就受不了了，凭他自己在这个姿势下根本快不起来，而他现在需要的是更快更用力的操弄，Sam咬着嘴唇呻吟：“Dean……我需要你动一动……”

      Dean双手握住Sam的胯骨在Sam再抬起来的时候用力向上顶弄，Sam立刻尖叫出声，Dean仍然快速地一下又一下抬起屁股操着Sam，Sam在强烈的动作刺激下断断续续地说：“不要停……我快要射了。”

      话音刚落，Sam就射了，白浊的精液全都溅到了Dean的身上，在Sam高潮的同时Dean依然没有停下动作，Sam的小穴在高潮的刺激下把他裹得更紧。

      “Fuck！”Dean抱着Sam翻了个身，抬起Sam的双腿用力地操着他的小穴，刚射过的Sam已经没什么力气地瘫在床上，可是身体仍然尤其地敏感，Dean又狠狠地操弄了几下之后低吼着射进了他的身体。

      Sam的腿被Dean放下来，Dean埋在Sam的颈间，两个人不停地喘着粗气，他们已经很久没有经历过这么激烈的高潮了。

      Sam掰过Dean的头在他的震惊下轻轻吻了他的嘴唇，“生日快乐。”

 

END


	2. 【DS】Everything Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13x19后续

Title：Everything Everything

CP：Dean/Sam

Rating：NC-17

Warning：第三人观看

 

      Dean的右手按住左侧肋骨，左手从口袋里掏出车钥匙丢给Sam，“你来开车，不许评论。”Sam撇撇嘴举起双手示意，把原本想要说出口的嘲笑吞了回去。

      和Rowena的这次交手虽然差点儿被揍个半死，但Dean对最终的结果也还是满意的，看着Sam正拿着棉签仔细地给他清理脸上的伤口，心里不禁有点愧疚。

      “你干嘛这样看着我？”Sam感觉到了他眼神的异样。

      “对不起。”

      Sam有点不解：“为什么？”

      Dean垂下眼睛说道：“今天早晨一听到Rowena这事儿在还没搞清楚之前就对你态度那么混蛋，指责你信错了人。”

      “但她确实也做了错事，并且也准备杀我来着，所以可能如果一开始我没有给她那页咒语，也就不会有这出事。”

      Dean握住Sam的手，“不，你说错了，如果你当初没有相信她，没有和她坐下来谈过心，如果你像我一样毫不相信她也不给她那页咒语，那今天她可能也不会选择帮助我们。她已经知道自己最终会死在你手里可还是没有杀掉你，我不会说她突然转性决定在死之前做个好人，她没那么高尚，但我可以说因为你曾经的信任和帮助，她今天在最后关头才收了手。”

      Sam突然有点不知所措，这半年多来他们两个的关系总是时冷时热的，Dean突然这么说一时间竟让他不知道该如何回应，在他还手足无措的时候Dean的手抚向他的脖颈把他拉下来，开始亲吻他的嘴唇。Sam没有其他的动作，只是张开嘴巴让Dean的舌头能伸进来，也开始轻轻地回吻。Dean拿走Sam手中的棉签和药水放到床头，左手抓着Sam的右手隔着裤子轻轻按着自己的老二，Sam停下这个吻无奈地看着他说：“我以为你说你的伤口很疼呢。”

      Dean耸耸肩说：“伤口在脸上又不在这儿。”他抓着Sam的手在自己的裤裆轻轻抚摸，“再说了，性高潮就是止痛药。”Dean没有错过Sam翻白眼的动作，但他并不在乎，抓着Sam手的动作更加用力，“来嘛Sammy，吸我的老二。”

      Sam虽然心里在翻白眼，但还是低下头解开了Dean的皮带，拉下裤子的时候Dean的阴茎还没有完全勃起，Sam很轻松地就含到了底，Dean轻轻抓了下他的头发说：“嘿！慢点儿来，你想让我早泄吗？”

      “你这把年纪早泄也没什么可奇怪的吧。”Sam舔了一下Dean的龟头笑眯眯地看着他，Dean的手轻轻捏住Sam的下巴，“你知道这玩意儿一会儿是要进你的屁股的吧，你最好客气一点，否则你的屁股可要遭殃了。”

      Sam笑着再次含住Dean的阴茎，修长的手指握住根部慢慢抚摸着Dean的双球开始卖力地吞吐，Dean的头向后仰去靠在墙上，发出一声长长的呻吟。Sam再一次做深喉的时候Dean咒骂着推开了他的头，从床上坐起来把Sam推倒在床，两个人交换了位置，“把衣服脱了。”

      Dean也迅速地脱光了自己的衣服从抽屉里轻车熟路地拿出润滑剂，Dean跪在Sam的双腿中间，左手抬起Sam的右腿，涂上润滑剂的右手食指和中指一起伸进了Sam的小穴，“啊……”冰凉的润滑剂让Sam的内壁下意识地收缩，紧紧地箍住Dean的手指。

      这个过程他们已经做过太多次了，Dean非常清楚Sam的这个反应不是因为疼痛，左手轻抚着Sam的大腿内侧说道：“Shh……一会儿就会热起来了。”

      等Sam稍微适应了之后Dean的手指开始慢慢动作，在Sam火热的甬道里小心地为他扩张。Dean是非常热爱性爱，可说实话他最爱的却是缓慢又温柔的前戏，他喜欢仅仅用舌头和几根手指就让他的床伴在他身下尖叫、痉挛、求饶。尤其是和Sam的前戏，Sam不会像那些女人那么吵，每一次细小的呻吟都是他咬着嘴唇尽力克制之后的结果，他不会说下流话，但在实在受不了的时候也还是会湿着眼睛小声地求着Dean操他。

      Dean加入了第三根手指，刚伸进去Sam突然尖叫：“操！停下！”Dean吓得立刻抽出了手指一脸担心道：“怎么了？我弄疼你了吗？”

      “她能看见我们！”Sam的手挡住自己的下身，小声地说。

      Dean皱着眉头一脸疑惑：“谁能看见我们？”

      “Jessica！”Sam瞪大眼睛。

      Dean这下明白了，抬起头冲着空气叫了一声Jessica的名字，Sam无比惊恐地瞪着他：“你在干什么！”

      “嘿，如果她真的都看过了，我们还怕什么？”Sam想翻身下床，可是Dean还跪在他的双腿间，手摁着他的大腿不让他离开，这时床上突然出现了一张便签，Dean拿起来看到上面的字后轻蔑地冷笑了一声。

      “写的什么？”Dean把纸条翻转过去面对着Sam，“恶心”，这个词让Sam的脸更红，本来只是尴尬，现在变成了羞愤，抬起脚就想要把Dean踹下去，可Dean的速度还是快他一步。占据了有利地形的Dean顺势又将三根手指插进了Sam的小穴，Sam被突如其来的侵入惊得尖叫，Dean正要安慰他时床边又出现了一张便签，“但还是挺辣的”。

      Dean有点得意地把纸条递给Sam看，“放松Sammy，没什么大不了的。”

      “没什么大不了的？”Sam有点歇斯底里，“这叫没什么大不了的？一个死神正看着我被我亲哥哥按在床上操，这叫没什么大不了的？”

      卧室外面突然传来了Jessica的声音：“我本来在图书馆浏览你们的藏书，是Dean突然叫我我才过来的。”

      “看见了吧？她刚没有在看。”Dean耸耸肩。

      Sam瞪着Dean冲他吼道：“那她现在看到了啊！”

      “嘿！你们是拯救过世界的人，有多少人是因为你们才活了下来。”Sam和Dean对视了一眼，有点不明白Jessica想要表达什么，门外的声音继续，“如果你们想要和自己的兄弟乱伦，这又能怎么样呢？说实话天使、恶魔和我们一点儿都不在乎。那些天使们默默观察了你们那么多年，你们以为他们不知道吗？不信你们去问你们的那位风衣朋友。所以呢，如果和彼此做爱能更好地拯救这个世界，那请你们自便。”

      Sam的眼神充满了不可思议，Dean倒是比他淡定许多，Dean带着有点疑惑的表情耸耸肩，迟疑地朝着空气喊：“感谢你的鼓励？”

      Jessica大笑着说了一句“Enjoy”就消失在了走廊里。

 

      “她走了。”Dean继续用手指浅浅地操着Sam，“现在没人打扰我们了。”

      “我恨你！”Sam恶狠狠地冲他喊道，拿过旁边的枕头盖在了自己的脸上。

      “你这是干什么？你要捂死你自己吗？”

      枕头里传来沉闷的声音，“至少她不会看见我的脸。”

      “这有什么用？她已经知道是你啊。”

      “这样能让我自己好受一点不可以吗！”原本是愤怒吼出来的声音被枕头捂住之后，整个气势都弱了许多。Dean轻笑着抽出自己的手指，给自己硬挺的阴茎上涂满润滑剂，抵住Sam微张的穴口来来回回戳刺着就是不进去，Sam生气地抬起脚凭着感觉向Dean的肩膀踹去，却被Dean及时抓住脚踝把他的双腿掰得更开，抬起Sam的屁股直接操了进去。

      Sam的第一声尖叫还未结束，又被Dean再次用力操进的动作逼出了第二声。Dean没有喜欢暴露在第三人面前的恶趣味，可不知道为什么今天他就是想让他的弟弟大声地为他尖叫，他想让Sammy破碎的呻吟穿过墙壁传到坐在图书馆里的Jessica的耳朵里。Sam在Dean快速又用力的抽插下把枕头捂得更紧，紧紧地咬着下唇，倔强地不让自己的呻吟溢出来。

      Dean操了一会儿之后速度开始慢了下来，松开了原本扶着Sam大腿的手，看着捂在Sam脸上的枕头说：“我的肋骨有点疼Sammy，你来扶着你的腿。”Sam不加思考地放开枕头抓住了自己的双腿，Dean趁机拿走了枕头扔到了地上。

      “你！你这个混蛋！”Sam反应过来后已经晚了，生气地瞪着他哥。

      Dean装作一脸无辜的样子，指着自己的左侧肋骨说：“我的肋骨是真的疼，你看都青了。”Sam瞥了一眼，那一块确实是有点淤青，他还没来得及给他上药就被他哥拉着手给他口交了，现在居然又跟他说疼？Sam瞪着他哥：“活该！”

      “你真冷血Sammy。”Dean装作受伤的样子还没坚持两秒又恢复了不正经的样子，埋在Sam身体里的阴茎用力一顶，“但是这里还是很热的。”

      “操你的！Dean Winchester操你的！”Dean下流的语言让Sam的脸更红了，没有枕头遮挡，Sam的眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇紧闭，脖子上渗出细细的汗珠，自己还扶着双腿让Dean操干，Dean的视角把这样色情又淫荡的Sam看得清清楚楚，抽插的动作更加卖力。

      Sam闷闷地发出呜咽的声音，Dean知道他这是快要高潮了，他用手指轻轻拨弄Sam的乳头，“快射了吗？”

      “嗯……”Sam无力地点头，Dean的手握住Sam的老二快速地撸动着，身下挺弄的动作也没慢下来，没几秒钟Sam就射了，Dean捏着他的龟头挤干净了最后一滴精液。Sam大喘着粗气，火热的内壁无意识地把Dean的阴茎绞得更紧，Dean抓着Sam的屁股狠狠地操干了几下后，射进了Sam的身体。

      “我恨你。”Sam的声音尽显疲惫。

      Dean从床头抽出纸巾擦干净Sam肚子上的精液，俯下身子亲了亲Sam的嘴唇，“我知道你爱我。”

      “不，我只爱你的老二。”

      Dean哈哈大笑，“这我也没意见。”

 

 

END


	3. 【DS】One Birthday, Three Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy生日快乐！  
> 有道具出没。

Title：One Birthday, Three Orgasms

CP：Dean/Sam

Rating：NC-17

 

      Dean比Sam早醒的时候不多，但今天就是，当然，是在闹钟的帮助下。Dean尽可能地轻手轻脚，可还是在正把Sam的内裤往下拉的时候惊醒了他，Sam迷糊着抬起半个身子看到Dean正趴在他的腿下面双手扒着他的内裤边，一脸疑惑：“Dean？”

      “你怎么这么容易就醒了？”Dean悻悻地说：“我原本是想让我高超的口交技术把你叫醒的，结果我还没把你裤子脱了你就醒了。”

      “噢。”Sam挠挠头，“那我再装睡一会儿？”

      Dean拍了拍Sam的屁股说：“抬起来。”Sam照做了，Dean直接拉掉了他的内裤，拉开他的双腿，“往上点。”Dean经常会用这样简单的一两个词指示他做事情，尽管他们都不觉得这是命令，但是每一次他都乐意服从，因为Dean做这样指示时说话的声音实在是太性感了。

      Sam抬起身子来往后挪了挪，把枕头垫在身后，张开双腿给Dean留出位置，Dean找了个舒服的姿势趴在Sam的腿间，握住他还疲软的阴茎张口含了进去。在和Dean搞在一起之前，Sam在大学的派对上和酒吧的过道边也和不少男人交换过手活儿和口交，而Dean只和他一个男的做过，可是Dean的口交技术却非常熟练，没几分钟Sam就已经硬邦邦地贴着Dean的舌头了。Dean不喜欢Sam抓他的头发，虽然他的头发也没什么可抓的。所以在Dean为他深喉的时候Sam只能抓着床单呻吟，Dean突然停下，抬起头来说：“站起来。”

      再一次的，Dean用他极性感的声音“命令”他，Sam站起来的同时Dean也跪在了床上，Dean的脸正对着Sam勃起的阴茎，他抬眼嘴角对Sam轻轻一笑，说：“操我的嘴。”刚一说完他就张开了嘴巴，Sam不需要再被指示，往前凑了凑操进了Dean的嘴，Dean没有吮吸，没有用舌头，只是含住Sam的勃起，把主动权完全交给了他。

      Dean的眼睛依然看着Sam，眼神炙热又充满诱惑等待着他的动作，“操！”Sam再也忍不住了，低声咒骂了一声就扶着Dean的头开始操他的嘴。Dean很少为他做这个，就算是口交通常也都是他自己在掌控速度和力度，所以尽管他已经做好了心理准备但还是被Sam的动作呛得发出干呕的声音。Sam稍微停了一下在Dean的眼神告诉他继续的时候再次操起了Dean的嘴，这一次他没有停下，保持一定的速度在Dean的嘴巴里操弄，Dean的喉咙给他的强烈刺激让他很快就接近了高潮。Sam的呻吟声越来越大，Dean知道他就要射了，Sam在要高潮的边缘及时地退出来却又被Dean再次含进去，刚含进去Sam就射了，Dean把Sam的精液尽数吞下又舔干净了他的龟头。

      “哇哦！”Sam喘着粗气忍不住惊叹，“这可能是我近两个月里最激烈的一次高潮了。”

      Dean笑着站起来亲了亲Sam的嘴唇，“话别说得太早，我今天还有很多计划呢。生日快乐Sammy。”

      Sam恍然大悟，原来今天是他的生日，“谢谢你Dean，这个口交很不错。”

      Dean拍了拍他的屁股在他的耳边低声说：“去洗个澡，记得要洗得干干净净，我还有好多事想要对你做呢。”Sam只觉得他的阴茎因这一句话又抽动了一下。

 

      灌肠对大多数人来说都不是什么性感的事，对于Sam，他不想让这件非常尴尬的事被Dean看着，对于Dean，虽然他的恶趣味很多，但灌肠真的不是其中之一。所以在这件事上他们达成了共识，Sam会自己定期做灌肠，Dean不闻不管不问，只需要享受它带来的结果就好了。

      等到Sam收拾好Dean已经准备好了早餐，Dean非常绅士地给他拉开椅子：“请坐。”

      Sam显然对Dean的举动非常不习惯，但还是坐了下来，看到桌子上摆的东西之后更觉得不可思议，“牛奶？我们什么时候早餐的时候喝过牛奶？”

      “别忘了你小时候可是吵着闹着要喝牛奶的。”

      “那是小时候，而且那个时候我们没钱好多天才能买一瓶，那么稀有的东西对小Sammy来说就是珍宝。”Sam想起那个时候Dean总说他是大人了不需要喝这种小孩子才喝的东西，所以总会把自己的那份都给他。

      Dean在桌子的另一边坐下，拿起杯子抿了一口，“嗯……我还是更喜欢啤酒。”Dean把自己那杯推向Sam，“你要帮我喝掉这杯吗？”

      “Dean，我们现在生活不拮据了，你不用再为我省了。”

      “谁说我是为你省了？这玩意儿确实没有啤酒好喝。”Dean像被猜透心思的小孩儿一样不自在地反驳，但仍然不忘记调戏他的弟弟：“你确定不要吗？喝牛奶有助于长高。”

      Sam无奈地摇头，嘴角却还挂着笑容：“Jerk。”

      “Bitch。”

      Sam不知道Dean对他还有什么计划，既兴奋期待但但又不好意思直接问出口，所以在Dean收拾餐具的时候他还是决定继续做每天必做的日常——查资料，毕竟妈妈和Jack还等着他们去救呢。很快Sam就全身心地投入到电脑前，全然忘记了Dean的存在，不知过了多久，肩膀上突然出现的手吓了他一跳，一回头刚好被Dean吻住嘴唇。

      Dean一边亲吻他一边把他拉起来，一脚踢开了椅子，把桌子上的电脑和书都往里推了推，Sam想说话可是嘴唇被Dean吻住什么都说不出来，任凭他哥把他按着趴在桌子上。Dean的裆部紧紧贴着他的屁股解开了他的皮带，裤子被用力拉下来箍在脚腕上，屁股完全暴露出来，突然的冷空气让他忍不住瑟缩，但很快就被Dean温暖的双手所覆盖，Sam偏过头问道：“你要在我们的餐桌上操我吗？”

      “嗯……”Dean歪头道：“差不多。把腿分开。”Sam照做了，在脚腕被裤子限制住的前提下尽可能地把腿分得更开，Dean在他的身后跪下来，双手揉捏着眼前浑圆的屁股，上帝啊，他的弟弟真的有一个好屁股。

      Dean掰开Sam的臀瓣，露出中间那个紧闭的小穴，“嗯啊……”Sam发出了一声呻吟，操，他的哥哥在舔他，并不是每一次做爱Dean都会给他舔，但是每一次舔都能让他欲仙欲死。好吧，说实话，Dean对他做的所有有关性的事基本都能让他爽上天。

      Dean的舌头专心地舔弄Sam的小穴，一只手伸到前面发现他的小弟弟不知道什么时候已经硬起来了，Sam的生理反应让他舔弄地更加用力，不一会儿他的手指就轻松地伸进了Sam已经湿软的小穴。Sam的手臂撑着身体趴在桌子上，不停地呻吟，在Dean伸进两根手指后呻吟声更大，Dean轻拍了下Sam的屁股，歪过头冲着Sam说：“嘿！专注一点！”

      “我很专注啊！”

      “我是让你专注一点查资料。”

      “什么？”Sam回过头不可思议地望着他哥，“你的手指插在我屁股里，你让我怎么专注查资料？”

      “我们现在是大战前夕Sammy，总得有一个人想出能打开异世界的门救妈妈和Jack的方法才行。”Dean说得那么冠冕堂皇，同时手指也碰到了Sam的前列腺，引得Sam一边呻吟一边在心里默默咒骂他哥。

      感觉到手指突然离开了他的身体，Sam回头看到Dean站起来：“我马上回来。”Dean消失在走廊口，Sam不知道他去干什么，眼前的电脑屏幕上还停留在他查的资料上面，而他却以这样羞耻的姿势趴在桌子上默默等着他哥回来。Sam的手指伸到后面，穴口因为Dean的口水湿湿的，他不自觉地伸进了两根手指，还没来得及动作就听到了Dean的声音，“嘿！我没叫你动。”

      Dean把他的手指拿出来，Sam噘着嘴说：“你也没叫我不动啊。”

      “啪－－”Dean用力拍了下Sam的屁股，清脆的声音在偌大的地堡显得格外响亮，“小混蛋，看来下次我的指令要明确一点才行。”

      Sam听到了盖子打开的声音，可他看不到Dean的动作，只能猜测Dean打开了润滑剂，突然有一个凉凉的东西抵着他的穴口，不是Dean的老二，Sam有点紧张，“你拿了什么？”

      “一个礼物。”Sam感觉到那东西被塞进了他的屁股，“你马上就会知道了。”

      圆圆的，不大，排除了假阳具和按摩棒，Sam凭着感觉猜测着，“啊！”突如其来的震动让Sam惊叫出声，他现在知道了，是一个跳蛋。

      那个小东西在他的屁股里快速地跳动着，透过他的呻吟他能听到细小的“嗡嗡”声，Dean的手轻轻抚摸着他的背，“你感觉怎么样？”

      “我感觉我在震动。”

      “你觉得你还可以承受更多吗？”

      Sam艰难地回头道：“更多的跳蛋？”

      “不，更强的震动。”Dean刚说完Sam就感觉到跳蛋的速度提升了一个档次，他的头趴在自己的手臂上大声地呻吟。

      Dean的拇指轻轻在他的穴口边按摩：“感觉好吗？”

      “嗯。”Sam无力地点头，他感觉自己的阴茎也在这强烈的震动下跳了一下，他的双腿渐渐发软，他微微回头乞求地看着他哥哥：“操我Dean，你说你要操我的。”

      “我没说要用我的老二操啊。”Dean说着把手指伸进了Sam的小穴，推着跳蛋又往深了一点。

      Sam整个上半身都趴在桌子上，双腿微微打颤，Dean的手指捏着跳蛋变着角度地顶弄Sam的前列腺，Dean的另一只手轻轻抚弄Sam沉甸甸的双球，“Come on，Sammy，射出来。”

      在Sam的前列腺再次被跳蛋重重地顶了一下之后，他高潮了。Dean把他瘫软的身体从桌子上拉起来给了他一个深深的吻，“Good boy。”

 

      在经历了两次高潮之后，Sam洗了个澡又睡了一会儿，下午再坐在桌子前查资料的时候Dean也很安分地坐在他对面专心致志地干正事，时不时地还和他一起讨论究竟怎样才能再打开异世界的门。所以他以为Dean的计划已经结束了，可当他准备睡觉踏进自己的卧室在床上看到赤裸的Dean时，他才知道并没有。

      他慢慢靠近床边，看着Dean缓缓撸动着自己已经勃起的阴茎，试探性地问了一句：“这是今天你计划的最后一个吗？”

      “没错。”Dean掀开被子拍了拍旁边的位置，“你是爽了两次，我可憋了一整天。”

      Sam爬上了床，手摸向Dean的大腿说：“我可以给你吸出来。”

      “不，我的计划得按我的方式来。”说着Dean坐起来和Sam换了位置，“把衣服脱了。”

      Sam脱光了所有的衣服按照Dean说的躺了下来，Dean在他的腿间趴下抬起他的一条腿，在把他的阴茎含进去的同时也在他的小穴里伸进了一根手指。因为小穴已经被Dean的手指和跳蛋开发得很好了，所以伸进一根手指毫不费力。已经射了两次的他这个时候并不像早晨能那么快地被Dean吸硬，所以Dean更加卖力，用上了他所有的技巧。Dean给手指涂上润滑剂之后直接伸进了两根手指，“玩你的乳头。”

      他知道Sam的乳头很敏感，这样能让他硬起来的速度快一点，事实证明果然如此，在Sam自己用手指拨弄乳头、Dean的口交和屁股里手指不停戳刺前列腺的三重刺激下，不一会儿他就完全勃起了。Dean伸进三根手指又用舌头舔弄了一会儿他的龟头后才终于停下来，Dean起身跪在Sam的腿中间，举起了他的双腿放在自己的肩膀上，扶着火热又硬挺的阴茎对准他的小穴终于操了进去。

      忍了一天的Dean终于享受到了被Sam紧紧包裹着的滋味，他一分钟都不想等下去，“我实在是受不了了Sammy，所以可能会比较用力，如果你受不了或者疼的话就说好吗？”

      “嗯。”Sam点点头，Dean立刻操弄了起来，就像他说的那样，快速且用力。床头因为Dean的动作被一下一下地撞在墙上，Dean俯下身子和Sam接吻，原本放在他肩膀上的双腿因为这个动作Sam整个人几乎被折成两半，每一次Dean都会惊叹他弟弟的柔韧性，他想不通一个个子那么高的人是怎么拥有可以把自己缩成一小团的能力的。

      Sam伸着脖子和Dean接吻，头发因为Dean用力的顶弄一颤一颤的，漂亮极了。Dean的手抓着Sam的两条腿狠狠地抽插，他知道自己坚持不了多久了，于是跟Sam说：“摸你自己Sammy，让你自己射出来。”

      Sam开始撸动自己的阴茎，Dean的操弄让他几次接近高潮的边缘，在Dean连续几次顶到他前列腺的时候，他终于颤抖着高潮了，尽管已经经历两次高潮的他几乎没射出什么东西来。在高潮的瞬间紧缩的内壁让Dean咒骂着抽出来，对着Sam的肚子撸了两下后激烈地射了出来，有一些甚至还溅到了Sam的下巴上。

      Dean翻身重重地躺在了Sam旁边，两个人大汗淋漓，胸膛快速起伏着喘着粗气，Sam无力地说：“把你的精液从我肚子上擦掉。”

      Dean一动不动，“你自己擦，我要休息一会儿。”

      “累的人应该是我，我才是那个今天被搞了三次的人。”

      “好吧，我缓一下就给你擦。”Dean闭着眼睛说。

      几秒钟后，“Dean？Dean，你再不擦都干在上面了……Dean！”

      而旁边响起了均匀的呼声。

 

END


	4. 【JAJP】Magic Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推上看到下面这位姑娘说的之后就忍不住想要写了

Title：Magic Fingers

CP：Jensen/Jared

Rating：NC-17

 

      他们之间有一个从来没有明说过，但却每次都能心有灵犀一起实现的约定。那就是每到一个城市，都会做爱，至少一次。

      这不是他们第一次来罗马了，当然也做了很多次，可每一年都有不一样的感觉。刚到罗马的前两天Jared因为连轴转了好几个国家，消耗了大量的能量，让Jensen完全没了实行约定的心情，只盼着他的男孩儿能平安无事地度过这次罗马的粉丝见面会。中间虽然有点小插曲，但也算是有惊无险，最后一天晚上结束后的晚餐上Jared状态很好，很开心地和大家有说有笑，放下了心的Jensen也开始默默地为晚上的运动做打算了。

      几杯红酒下肚，一路上Jensen的手时不时地抚摸着Jared的脖颈和腰，五月份的罗马晚上还微微凉，可Jared已经燥热难耐。急匆匆地和大家告别后就拉着Jensen坐进了回酒店的车，刚坐进去Jared就侧着身子紧紧地贴着Jensen，嘴唇停留在他的脖子上轻轻摩擦：“你今晚要操我吗？”

      Jensen转过头看着Jared露出一个淡淡的笑容说：“差不多。”

      Jared皱了下眉头，有点不解，“什么叫差不多？”

      Jensen轻轻咬了下Jared的下唇说：“一会儿你就知道了。”

      一进门Jared就迫不及待地把Jensen抵在了门上，一边亲吻他的嘴唇一边说：“我不管你脑子里有什么想法，但你最好立刻行动。”说完Jared就跪了下来，正准备解Jensen的皮带时却被他阻止了，“不着急。”

      Jensen把Jared从地上拉起来亲了亲他的嘴唇：“把衣服脱了，到床上去。”

      “你说了算。”Jared快速地脱掉了身上的衣服，全身赤裸地爬上床，后背靠着床头，一只手随意地搭在自己还软着的阴茎上，左腿伸直，右腿屈起来，刚好露出股间的会阴。Jensen非常满意眼前的这个画面，虽然看不见Jared的小洞，可那道缝却也加强了他想要直接掰开他双腿的欲望。

      Jensen脱掉了自己的外套和鞋子，爬到Jared的双腿间，拨开Jared的手，用自己的右手代替了Jared，抬起他软软的阴茎开始缓缓地上下撸动。Jared把腿分得更开，他的阴茎在Jensen手中慢慢硬起来之后便被他张口含住，Jared舒服地头向后仰，发出一声呻吟。Jensen今晚的计划重点并不在口交上，所以他没有浪费时间挑逗Jared，而是用上了他所有的技巧尽可能快速地让Jared的老二在自己的嘴里完全变硬、发烫。

      在听到Jared一声急促的呻吟之后Jensen知道可以了，他吐出Jared的阴茎爬起来说：“转过身去跪着。”

     Jared并不需要思考就按照Jensen说的摆好了姿势，并且还自觉地分开了双腿，他感觉到Jensen的大手掰开了他的臀瓣，紧接着是湿湿的东西贴在了他的穴口，操，那是Jensen的舌头！

     “想念我的舌头了吗？”Jensen挑逗地问道，Jared转过头冲他点头，“是的……我爱你的舌头。”

      身后的人得意地笑了笑，更用力地用舌头舔弄Jared的小穴，在Jared的小穴被他的口水完全打湿后Jensen伸进了一根手指，Jared的小穴轻松地吃进了他的第一根手指。Jared长长地出了一口气说：“好舒服……还要……”

      Jensen没敢直接就把第二根手指伸进去，而是在他的手指和Jared的穴口涂上润滑剂之后才慢慢伸进了第二根。Jared的内壁紧紧地包裹着他的手指，他不用问就知道他的男孩儿此刻肯定有点疼，所以他慢慢动起了自己的手指，在他的肠壁里分剪，不断试探着摸索那个能让他尖叫的点。

      “啊！”Jared发出一声急促的尖叫，Jensen满意地笑了，手上的动作并没有停下来，他用指尖轻轻摩挲着那一点，惹得Jared又是一阵阵的呻吟。

      感觉到Jared完全放松后，Jensen伸进了第三根手指，Jared的双臂无力地垂下去，头埋在床单里放肆地在Jensen的手指下尖叫、呻吟。

      “你知道你现在有多火辣吗？”Jensen的另一只手解开了自己的皮带隔着内裤撸动着自己已经勃起的阴茎，Jared回过头看到了Jensen的动作，“我想你知道的最清楚……Jensen，操我。”

      “我正在操你啊。”

      Jared摇摇头：“不，你的老二，用你的老二操我！”

      “我用手指一样可以把你操到高潮。”说着Jensen又用力地用指尖按压了一下Jared的前列腺，Jared听到Jensen不打算真的操他后，便伸手去抓自己被忽略了很久的阴茎，可还没碰到就被Jensen拍掉了他的手，“我刚说过了，我要用手指把你操到高潮，意思就是你只能在我的手指上射出来。”

      “操！”

      “你可以的Jared，我们都知道你可以的。”Jensen说的没错，Jared已经有过不止一次被Jensen用手指操射的经历，Jared被拍掉的手重新回到自己的身前，额头紧贴着他的手臂，因为前列腺得到的刺激不停地呻吟着。

      Jared的手指是细长型的，而Jensen的和他完全不一样。虽然手指没有他自己的长，可依然足以够到他的前列腺，比他更粗的维度让他在每次伸进去三根的时候都会带着点疼痛，而那一点疼痛也带来了更大的快感。

      Jensen操弄的速度逐渐加快，Jared在强烈的刺激下双腿微微颤抖，身前硬挺的阴茎轻轻跳了下，Jared知道他快要高潮了，手指紧紧抓着酒店的床单大声叫着Jensen的名字射了出来。开始高潮后Jensen并没有停下速度，甚至都没有慢下速度，依然快速地操弄着Jared湿软的小穴，直到挤出他的最后一滴精液才停下。

      终于射完的Jared脸贴着床单大口地喘气，Jensen拿出手指，把自己硬邦邦的老二从内裤里掏出来，他跪在Jared的身后，一只手掰开Jared的臀瓣，另一只手快速地撸动着自己的阴茎。Jared知道他要干什么，便保持屁股撅起来的姿势没有动，Jensen上上下下套弄着自己的阴茎，发出沉沉的呻吟，对着Jared微张的穴口低吼着射了出来，高潮结束后Jensen扶着自己的老二把射在外面的精液都推进了Jared的小穴。

      Jensen把Jared拉起来，后背贴着自己的胸膛，把他的头掰过来给了他一个炙热的湿吻，“我爱你。”

      Jared笑着回答：“我爱你的手指。”

 

 

END


End file.
